Dancing With the Devil
by TheMadMoxxxi
Summary: Jade had thought she'd run away from her demons. She was wrong. The charistmatic Robert, a dark horse, has pulled her in and tainted her already jaded innocence. Will she be able to adapt to his sly ways? Or will she fall prey to the darkness lingering in the back of her head?


**Dancing With the Devil**

**A/N: Hey, just wanted to apologise for misspelling, grammar mistakes and overall lack of genius in this first installment of this story. I just hope you make it to the bottom of the page…**

**Prologue**

Jade awoke in bed, to find Robert standing over her in a nice sharp tux. She tried to smile up at him, but failed to do so. All she could think about when she saw his mysterious eyes, was what Stacy had said the previous night. It just kept going round and round in her mind, 'You're heartless, Jade! And so is that bastard! You both deserve each other, believe me!'. She loathed herself for last night.

She finally snapped out of her day dream when she heard the familiar sound of an impatient sigh. She looked up to see Robert ogling her naked body beneath the expensive silk duvet. She gasped slightly when he traced his index finger up her trembling body, from her knee to her tender breast. He licked his lips in delight, as a strange look formed in his eyes. "You've been very bad, Jade...very bad." She gulped, knowing what was next. She turned her head away, in shame. "Please, Robert...not tonight." She whispered, afraid of his reaction. Robert never did bode well with refusal. He chuckled, before grabbing hold of her hair brutally. His lips now inches from hers as his fiery brown eyes bore deep into her own. "Don't be insolent, baby-girl! Or else your punishment," He leant up, "will be more...rigorous." He chuckled again, this time with more malevolence. He let go of her hair, and began pacing the room slowly. He had his hands loosely clasped behind his back and moved with an easy, careless grace, unusual in a big, broad shouldered man. "You disappointed me last night, Jade." He stopped pacing, and looked right at her. "Do you know why, sweetie?" A hint of derision crept into his voice, as he raised an eyebrow at her. He was clearly mocking her, just to up the ante on her humiliation. Her breaths became quick and ragged, as she tried to control herself from crying. Of course she knew why she had disappointed him. She knew as soon as she'd done it. But due to her naivety, she believed it would go unnoticed by this iniquitous man. She looked at him, as he looked at her. A touch of innocence within hers, but the look of a man who'd met the devil himself within his. "Well?" Robert beseeched. He was growing evermore impatient, tapping his foot like a school ma'am in frustration. He took a deep breath. "Well?!" He was now failing to control his anger. Jade just crumbled, as though he'd kicked her in her stomach. "I apologize, Robert." She whimpered. He stomped over to her, each step frightening her more. "I ASKED YOU IF YOU KNEW WHY I WAS DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! I DON'T RECALL ASKING FOR AN APOLOGY, JADE!" His breathing matched hers, uneven and quick, though for a different reason. "Now," He said in an eerily calm voice, "Why am I disappointed in you?" She looked up at him through the cracks of her fingers. "Because I told a secret..." She murmured, afraid. "What was the secret, Jade?" He tapped his fingers against the bed post. She took a quick breath, before looking away with tears caressing her cheeks. "The secret was...our 'situation'..." She tried as hard as possible to steer clear of saying 'our affair'. It was bad enough that it was said last night, followed by detailed trysts as though it were word vomit. "Say it." He urged. She shook her head, trembling. "SAY IT!" His voice could easily have shattered glass. "I told Stacy that we were having an affair..." She said between sobs. He cleared his throat. "What else did you say?" He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him; His well-manicured nails digging deep into her soft skin. "I-I told her about you sneaking into my room as Sarah sleeps at night...and you fondling me quickly when she has her back turned...and then about the pregnancy scare..." He recoiled from her, in disgust. He paced around the room again, trying to remain calm. He smiled bittersweet, picking up a picture of the two them, laughing like a mad man. Jade griped hold of the duvet, petrified of him. His laughter increased alongside the tension within the room. "How dare you…you filthy degenerate SLUT!" He screeched, as he threw the picture just above her head, watching her curl up in fright as the glass shards shattered around her like a veil of pixie dust. He stormed over to her, grabbing her throat like she was a measly being. "You have no idea how much I'm refraining myself from snapping your neck right now, Jade…" He spat at her with pure acidic hatred. "No fucking idea!"

**A/N: I really hope you guys likeed this. Oh, and if you're just going to be harsh, please don't bother reviewing. Other wise, I hope to see some reviews soon. I should be uploading the next installment pretty soon .**


End file.
